The above mentioned co-pending application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, discloses a game of chance wherein a limited number of players have gained entry by purchasing rights of use and, after all purchases have been made, one and only one player wins and obtains the benefits of all of the rights of use of all players. The winning player is selected by a random process originated by both a predictable and a non-predictable event. The random process employs random numbers which can be used in this game of chance.